Agamar Packers
The Agamar Packers are a professional limmie team currently playing in Elite League Limmie as members of the Skywalker Conference. 'Team Roster' *''designates team captain ''**''designates assistant captain 'History' 'Early Times' Agamarians have played Limmie for almost as long as the sport has existed; although (as a mainly agrarian world) the earliest games were informal affairs played against neighbouring farms. Those games were organised in the break between harvesting and ploughing on extemporised pitches; with the 'pitches' being ploughed up afterwards. Over time, the early teams became multi-family and neutral officials were introduced to apply the Rules (meaning there was less chance of a game degenerating into an all-out brawl - at least, on the pitch!). Later still, teams became representatives of their common landmass; and the players turned into semi-professionals, although matches still took place in the interval between harvest and ploughing. Therein lay a potential problem. Credits (which Agamarians, even in more prosperous later times, were reputed to be very careful with) were hard to come by. The Clone Wars had done considerable damage (to the farmers' market base, as well) and the Empire's Purge of the Jedi, even down to the highly-useful and inoffensive Agricorps, had reduced yields dramatically. Inexpensive land travel, by Agamarian Beast (ridden or harnessed to a cart) was slow and, occasionally, hazardous. Not all the holes and weakened areas of the land-bridges (caused by GAR Artillery Walkers) had been found, mapped and cordoned off. Ocean travel was also slow, and not for the timid. The Cyreens (a sailor-luring legend or folk-memory, believed in by many) claimed at least one ship per year! The answer (decided on just after the Battle of Endor) was a central Stadium where the various teams could compete for the ''Agamar Shield' in a week-long series of matches. The obvious place (only place, given the need for facilities) was within easy reach of Calna Muun. '''Memorial Stadium Just before the Battle of Yavin, the Empire had destroyed the township of Tondatha (almost a suburb of Calna Muun) as punishment for alleged sedition. There was never any question of building over the War Grave Tondatha had become, but there was a patch of land on Tondatha's far side that had been earmarked for a shopping and entertainment area servicing both Tondatha and the (then) expected outwards expansion. Construction materials had already been purchased by a developer who, along with his family and employees, had been Martyred in the attack. How fitting, then, that those materials should be repurposed to create a Limmie Stadium in memory of all the Agamarians Martyred that day! "Memorial Stadium" (the alternative name of "Martyr's Stadium" was rejected in a close ballot) was born! 'The Turbulent Decades' Agamar's close proximity to a fairly important hyperspace crossroads virtually ensured that the planet would be witness to, if not actually participant in, events that afflicted the Northern reaches of the Galaxy. Periods of conflict were followed by periods of 'peace' that turned out to be the calm before yet another storm. Agamarians learned to play-up to the 'backrocket hick-world', 'Galactic-dimwit', stereotypes as protective camouflage; while preparing and refining contingency plans. Invaders came and either left or stayed behind as corpses, victims of the secretive Agamarian Resistance Militia and/or of Memorial Stadium itself! Even back then, it had been appreciated that a Limmie Stadium might look to some as a ready-made - if somewhat draughty - operating base and barracks, so it had been designed as something of a trap, incorporating gravity-projector units (capable of twenty-five gravities output) in strategic locations. They also (turned down to minimum) doubled as effective crowd-control devices! The ARM had used them against the Extragalactics and their selfish, deluded, minions and also against members of the Neo-Sith in 217 ABY, currently the last troublemakers to have disturbed the inhabitants peaceable enjoyment of their Limmie. 'Recovery' The casualties (and 'disappearances') of the Neo-Sith War severely disrupted Limmie for over twenty years while recovery took place; with the only Limmie matches played at Memorial Stadium being those between the University and Agamar Security Force sides. Then a man named Ector Ardent put together a semi-professional side that he christened 'Ardent's Pride', bought Memorial Stadium from an impoverished Agamarian Council and offered to take on all comers. Eighteen years of reasonable Limmie followed until Ardent was killed by a Bounty Hunter over allegations of cheating. Nothing was ever proved, but the 'Pride' resigned en-masse and hurriedly left Agamar. 'Premier League and GCLA' In 260 ABY, Memorial Stadium was bought from the Ardent Estate by a distinguished, but mysterious, gentleman that gave his name as Whilhum Nemo. He did the almost unthinkable and began to construct a fully professional Limmie team. Six years later, his 'Packers' were playing in the Premier League with varying degrees of success. From 269 to 272 ABY, the 'Packers' played in the rival Galactic Championship Limmie Association, before returning (with a new Head Coach and a significantly different team) to the Premier League in 273 ABY; finishing as Northern Galactic Conference Champions (Regular Season), but losing in the promotion battle to the Hapes Consortium Buccaneers. 'Elite League' '274 ABY Season' The promotion to the Skywalker Conference of the Elite League (due to the forced demotion of a team in financial difficulties) came as a shock to everyone on Agamar, particularly to the Packers' new owner, Tim Dodd, who had only completed the transaction a few hours beforehand! Dodd knew little, if anything, about Limmie - but he did know another team sport at every level from Rookie to Boardroom. He also had good connections inside Agamar Security Force, a source of ten, much needed, tough and fit Reserve Players. After a rocky start, the Packers started winning games; defeating Rhydonni Prime's Monarchs, Bakura's Miners, Mandoade's Mercs and Corellia's Rebels to end the Season with a 4-5 Aggregate (2-3 in Conference) ratio. Not enough for a place in the playoffs, but easily enough for the team to book their Elite League place for the 275 ABY Season on merit. Also well begun was an entirely new Limmie Stadium of five times the capacity of the venerable Memorial Stadium - set to open for play at the start of the 275 ABY Season. Dodd, entirely unexpectedly, found he had been nominated for the Zumtak Award and two of the team had been voted into the Skywalker Conference half of the All Stars lineup. 'Awards' 274 ABY'' -''' Zumtak Award''' - Tim Dodd (Nominated)'' 'All Star Nominations' 274 ABY: 'Georg Sturm, Narsk Ven'nari - Win for Skywalker Conference (30-25). 'Former Packers Riv Lup Male (Assistant Coach) to Head Coach - Agamar Academicals Spreedo Male (Right Corner Forward) to Assistant Coach Agamar Academicals Gordy Last Male (Defender) - returned to ASF Ziggy Fost Male (Defender) - returned to ASF Kerry Riven Male (Defender) - returned to ASF Frank 'Flash' Mann Male (Midfielder) - returned to ASF Nova Aimes Female (Midfielder)- returned to ASF Keira Aimes Female (Defender)- returned to ASF Tad Laite Male (Forward) - returned to ASF Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Agamar Packers Category:Skywalker Conference